Erik and Christine
by yoshikixhideforever
Summary: Raoul and Christine are getting married. But what happens when Erik shows up? EC oneshot! Please R&R! This may possibly turn into a chapter story!


Erik and Christine

**Author's Note: **This is my first PotO fic, so sorry if it sucks. It's an Erik/Christine one-shot.

**Summary**: Raoul and Christine are getting married. But what happens when Erik shows up? E/C one-shot! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything PotO. It all belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber and the original author, Gaston Leroux. I wish I owned Erik from the PotO movie, though, because he is HOT! Alas, all I own is the plot.

"I can't believe it!" Christine exclaimed excitedly. "We're finally getting married!"

Raoul smiled happily as he kissed her. "I can't believe it, either. It's going to be perfect."

Christine smiled and said slowly, "Raoul, I think that we should invite Erik." At his questioning gaze, she quickly added, "Erik Destler. The Phantom."

Raoul looked shocked. "Christine, he's a madman! He tried to kill me!" Christine looked at him seriously and said, "I realize that, Raoul, but the truth is, he's the one who encouraged me to sing. If it weren't for him, you might not have ever fallen in love with me. Plus, I've known him since I was 7, so he's kind of like a father to me. He HAS to go!"

Raoul raised his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. You win." Christine smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, honey." Then she walked out to mail the invitations.

Erik Destler sat composing another opera, "The Little Mermaid". (A/N: I know, I know. But it's the only title I could think of!) Suddenly, he heard Madame Giry knocking on his door. He walked over and opened the door, saying, "Yes, Madame Giry, what is it?" She smiled at him and said, "I have your mail." Erik smiled back and said, "Oh. Thanks." He turned and closed the door. As he sifted through the mail, he muttered, "Bill, bill, bill, oh look! Another bill! And…an invitation? From Christine?"

He looked at the invitation.

**It's the wedding of the century!**

His smile faded as he realized what the invitation must be. He opened the card and proceeded to read.

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Raoul, the Vicomte de Chagny and Christine Daae!

**Where: Notre Dame Cathedral**

**When: June 16 at 3:00 pm**

**RSVP by May 31st **

**We hope to see you there!**

Erik smirked. So they actually _wanted_ him at their wedding? He looked at his calendar. It was May 29th. He decided to go.

**On June 16th…**

Christine was extremely nervous. Strangely enough, it wasn't about the wedding, but because Erik was coming. As the day had gotten closer, she had found herself wondering if she really wanted to be with Raoul. She made lists about both Erik's and Raoul's good and bad points. Raoul made her laugh, but Erik could make even the worst day better, just by hearing his voice. Erik had obviously known her longer, and was obviously very much in love with her, but so was Raoul. After weighing the options, she knew who she was going to choose. But she knew that no matter who she chose, someone was going to get hurt.

At 3:00 pm… 

Everyone looked back when the Wedding March started. Paoul's breath caught in his throat when he saw her. She looked beautiful. She was dressed in a dress that was identical to the one that she had worn in 'Hannibal'. She smiled nervously as Raoul's brother, Philippe, walked her down the aisle.

The time seemed to fly by. She couldn't believe it when Raoul said, "I do." She looked from Erik to Raoul, Raoul to Erik. "I…I…I can't. I don't." Raoul looked at her, shocked. "What do you mean, you don't? You promised to marry me, and me alone!" He said angrily. She looked at him scared, but said courageously, "I'm sorry, Raoul, but I can't do this. You're a nice…no, make that great…guy, but I just don't love you. There's someone here that I love more." "Really? Who is this person who stole you from me? Tell me now!" Raoul spat angrily as he shook her. "Let go of me, you…you…bastard!" Christine yelled. She walked off the alter and over to Erik.

Erik couldn't believe it when Christine started to walk over to him. Was he dreaming? She stopped and Erik said, "Me?" Christine nodded and kissed him. HE was shocked at first, but then began to kiss her back. Raoul started yelling and they stopped.They walked out, holding hands, ignoring Raoul. Right before the doors closed, they heard Raoul yell, "I'll get you for this!"

FIN

I hope you liked it! I'm just wondering: What exactly is a "fop"? Please R&R! NO FLAMES! It will be a chapter story if you want it to be. Just let me know.

Thanks again!

chrispaigelover


End file.
